memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Stockwell
Dean Stockwell is the American actor who portrayed Colonel Grat, a Tandaran who was in charge of a Suliban detainment facility, in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Detained." He is perhaps best known for his Emmy-nominated role as Rear Admiral Albert "Al" Calavicci in the cult science fiction series Quantum Leap from 1989 through 1993, in which he co-starred with future Enterprise star Scott Bakula. It was his prior association with Bakula that would land him the role of Grat. Stockwell has also earned an Academy Award nomination for his supporting role in the 1988 motion picture Married to the Mob. He began acting as a child, making his film debut at the age of nine in 1945's The Valley of Decision, co-starring Star Trek guest actor John Warburton. He followed this with a supporting role in the Frank Sinatra film Anchors Aweigh that same year. He remained extremely busy throughout the 1940s and early 50s, with major supporting roles in such classic films as Gentleman's Agreement (1947, with Jane Wyatt) and The Secret Garden (1949). Most notably, he co-starred with Errol Flynn in the 1950 adventure Kim, in which Stockwell played the title role. Fellow Star Trek alumnus Arnold Moss, Michael Ansara, and Hamilton Camp also had roles in this film. Stockwell remained active in the acting business throughout his adulthood. In 1957, at age 21, he would co-star with Jeffrey Hunter and Stanley Adams in the western Gun for a Coward. He also gave acclaimed performances in the classic films Compulsion (1959, with Peter Brocco) and Long Day's Journey Into Night (1962). His later work included roles in two films from director David Lynch: the contemporary sci-fi classic Dune in 1984, co-starring Brad Dourif, Virginia Madsen, and Star Trek: The Next Generation star Patrick Stewart; and the thriller Blue Velvet in 1986, also featuring Brad Dourif. Other notable films in which he has appeared include Beverly Hills Cop II (1987, with Ronny Cox, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., and Darryl Henriques), The Player (1992, with Whoopi Goldberg, Rene Auberjonois, Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Sally Kellerman, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, and Ray Walston), Air Force One (1997, with Bill Smitrovich, Glenn Morshower, and Boris Lee Krutonog), and The Manchurian Candidate (2004, with Charles Napier, Jude Ciccolella, and Miguel Ferrer). Besides Enterprise, he has also made guest appearances on a number of other TV programs, including The Twilight Zone – in an episode with Leonard Nimoy – and Mission: Impossible. He also co-starred with Ted Cassidy, Jeff Corey, Ed Lauter, Julie Parrish, Nehemiah Persoff, and John Schuck in the 1978 mini-series Greatest Heroes of the Bible (directed by James L. Conway) and had recurring roles on Dr. Kildare and, more recently, JAG. Dean Stockwell and fellow Enterprise guest star Rick Worthy currently appear on the Ronald D. Moore-produced update of Battlestar Galactica, each playing one of the twelve Cylon agent models. Stockwell also guest-starred on another popular sci-fi series, Stargate SG-1, along with Joel Swetow. Other Trek connections Additional film and TV projects in which Stockwell appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * The Happy Years (1950 film, with Hamilton Camp) * The Dunwich Horror (1970 horror movie, with Jason Wingreen) * Paper Man (1971; with Marcy Lafferty and Jason Wingreen) * Columbo: The Most Crucial Game (1972 TV movie, with James Gregory, Susan Howard, and Don Keefer) * Another Day at the Races (1975 film, with Alan Oppenheimer, Barry Atwater, and William Smith) * Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976, with Teri Garr and Ricardo Montalban) * Born to Be Sold (1981 TV movie, with Lloyd Haynes) * Papa Was a Preacher (1985 film, with Robert Pine) * The Legend of Billie Jean (1985 film, with Christian Slater) * Kenny Rogers as The Gambler, Part III: The Legend Continues (1987 TV movie, with Marc Alaimo, Michael Berryman, Ann H. Gillespie, Colm Meaney, Tony Plana, and Jimmie F. Skaggs) * Palais Royale (1988 film, with Kim Cattrall) * Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988 film, with Christian Slater) * Son of the Morning Star (1991 TV movie, with Terry O'Quinn, Nick Ramus, and Tim Ransom) * Friends and Enemies (1992 film, with Roger Rignack) * Chasers (1994 film, with Seymour Cassel) * Naked Souls (1995 film, with David Warner) * Mr. Wrong (1996 film, with Camille Saviola) * The Rainmaker (1997 film, with Virginia Madsen) * Sinbad: The Battle of the Dark Knights (1998 film, with Anthony De Longis and Andrew Hawkes) * The Shadow Men (1998 film, with Andrew Prine and David Bowe) * They Nest (2000 TV movie, with John Savage) * Face to Face (2001 film, with Mädchen Amick and Jonathan Banks) External Links * * * Stockwell, Dean Stockwell, Dean de:Dean Stockwell es:Dean Stockwell